


Stitching is Love

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Blowjobs, Injury, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a freshly-stitched wound can't keep Dean from wanting Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitching is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Here is a short, older piece being moved over from Tumblr. Warnings for minor injury/blood, stitching, alcohol, sex (blowjobs). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

            Stitching each other up shouldn’t be romantic. It should be gross, and bloody, and really, it should (in an ideal world) be something they don’t even do, because that’s what emergency rooms are for. Hell, in an ideal world, it wouldn’t even be something they’d need.

            But it is romantic, the statement of  _I will always take care of you, never let anything happen to you, never going to let you fall apart, you’re going to be okay_  all nicely compressed into needle piercing skin, gulps of whiskey and sharp rejoinders to  _never do that again (do you know how fucking scared I was?)_

Sam never said they were normal.

            Tonight it’s Dean, getting his calf stitched, lying on the bed while Sam kneels on the floor, making neat, even little stitches through the wound. It’s not that bad, really, but Sam focuses on it as if his stitching means the difference between Dean’s life and death.

            When he’s done, he puts the supplies away. Dean’s pants are already off, but Sam helps Dean get the rest of his clothes off so Sam can clean the sweat and dirt and blood off of him with a washcloth.

            When he’s done, he goes to drop the destroyed washcloth in the sink, and comes back to see Dean on the bed, spread out and slowly fisting his cock. “Seriously, Dean?” he asks.

            Dean whines. “C’mon, Sammy, help me out, here.”

            Sam sighs, because of course a gaping wound in his leg wouldn’t stop Dean from being horny. Of course.

            So Sam bats Dean’s hand away and replaces it with his own, teasing Dean with soft, feather-light touches for a moment before Sam leans down and swallows Dean to the root.

            Dean yells and bucks his hips. Sam holds Dean’s hips still and pulls off. “Hold still,” he hisses. “Don’t wanna damage your stitches.”

            Dean whimpers when Sam sinks back down but does hold still while Sam takes him deep once more.

            Sam reaches down to his own pants and unbuttons them, reaching inside to grasp his aching dick and begins to jerk himself off.

“Sammy, Sammy, ‘m close…” he warns, and Sam reaches up to cup Dean’s balls, rolling them in his palm, and Dean loses it. “Fuck! SAMMY!” he screams, coming down Sam’s throat.

            Sam pulls back a bit and increases his pace, bringing himself release just a minute later. “Fuck,” he moans, come coating the inside of his boxers and his fingers.

            Dean is still sprawled out on the bed, eyes glazed and skin flushed, and Sam stares at him for a moment before getting up and pulling off his clothes, using his t-shirt to clean himself up before climbing into bed beside Dean and tugging the blankets over them. Dean shakes himself out of stupor and rolls himself, so his good leg isn’t pressed into the bed, and lies his head on Sam’s chest, his arm over Sam’s stomach. Sam wraps his arm around Dean’s shoulders after reaching to flick the switch on the lamp, kisses Dean’s head, and closes his eyes.


End file.
